Let It Go
by SawatariK
Summary: A gal adopted by someone named Yuufa, a guy saved her from the murderers, the guy proposed to her... What will happen in the end...?Humor is also included in the story... But It's a sad ending..
1. Anger And Her Past

Chapter 1

A lonely girl sitting by the window with her blue hair dancing against the wind, her emotionless emerald eyes were on the black rose held in her hand and her name was Sawatari.

She had been alone since she was 9 because her family had been murdered by some assassins, leaving her with a fortune. She was then adopted by a kind woman named Yuufa because Sawatari was found lying unconscious in the streets of Geffen with bruises and cuts all over her body, her dress was badly ripped and blood stains were all over it. Obviously, she had suffered a blood loss. Yuufa and her children took good care of Sawatari until she was finally recovered. Then she went to the Sniper's Academy and she passed with flying colours. However, she was alone all the while, she did not really wanted to make friends with anyone as she had an icy attitude. Other boys and girls would prefer staying as far as possible from her as they all knew that she carrried her blue and green glaives everywhere she goes though she was a hunter.

After she had passed her sniper's test and went home, her family celebrated for her. However, she wasn't one bit happy...

FlashBack

"NO!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL MY DADDY AND MUMMY!!! DON'T!!!" screamed the 9 year old Sawatari. The assassins was slowly torturing her parents to death; her father's arms were already pulled off their shoulders and his legs were chopped off and her mother was adi lying dead on the ground with her hair pulled off, fresh blood tissues were flowing out of her empty eye sockets, there was a large slash from her neck to her stomach with blood flowing out like a never-ending waterfall and her legs were chopped into tiny pieces. An assassin started walking towards Sawatari who was crying her eyes out upon seeing her parents being tortured to death right in front of her. The assassin took out a dagger and darted it towards Sawatari and cut her across the neck. Blood immeadiately flow onto her white dress making it darkening the white fabric and turning it to red. The assassin continued cuting the poor girl who was too weak to do anything to save herself, was already badly injured.

Just then, she saw a little boy who was sightly older then her, standing at the open door while some glaives in his hands. The mysterious boy aimed his glaives at the assassins and making them drop to the ground, one by one. "RUN!" the boy shouted. "Wait! Please tell me your name first!" said Sawatari in a weak tone. "My name is Kakashi. And I think you better get out of here fast before they become conscious again."

Before Sawatari could say a word, the boy was already gone. She stood up with her last bit of strenght and ran into Geffen. But she collasped as she had lost too much blood and could not go any further to find a place to live, fearing that the assassins might come back for revenge.

End Of FlashBack

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the painful memories but it could not really work. Come to think of it she was already twenty, eleven years had passed by so quickly... She stood up from her sit and said, "Mum, I am gunna go get some materials to make new glaives for myself. The old ones are already broken because I used them to uhhh..... Do something..."

"Okay then. Just be back with two hours," said Yuufa. She barely nodded her head and started walking out the door when her brother, Sky, appeared in front of the door.

"ONI-CHAN!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" screamed Sawatari as she rushed towards him and gave him a hug. Sky patted her head and told her to get going first because he need to do something important. Sawatari walked out of the door happily and ran into Geffen's market which was full of merchants.

Sawatari walked around every merchant asking if they sold the items that she needed to make her glaives and after one hour, she bought forty steels,blue dyestuff, green dyestuff, one hammer of blacksmith, twenty eluminuim, thirty iron, one mystic frozen, one flame heart, two anger of vulkurye, two breath of soul, two crystal of snow, two silence wave and two old magic portrait, she finally got everything she got. Carrying the items tightly in her arms, she ran home happily. As she was about to reach home, she banged into someone, making her drop all her items on the floor.

"Itai!!!" said Sawatari, rubbing her forehead. The guy that she banged into started pick up Sawatari's items and said warmly, "Gomeinasai.." Sawatari blushed on hearing such a gentle voice and thought aloud, " I think I heard this voice before...Was he that boy who saved my life when I was 9? A/N: Hint. Hint. " The young man gave Sawatari all her items and pulled her up.

"Thank you so much," said Sawatari, giving the young man a warm smile.

"Oh yea. The boy who saved your life when you were young may I know his name?" ask the young man. Sawatari replied, "Oh! His name is Kakashi... Was I thinking THAT loud?" The man said, "If you want to know... Well, I am Kakashi...." Sawatari squealed and kissed Kakashi on his cheek and making him blush instead of hugging him because she was carrying her forging materials in her hands, "Come, come. I want you to meet my god-parents and god-siblings!!"

Using one of her hands, she pulled Kakashi to her house. By then, her family were already eating their dinner.

"Great. I thought she would bring some other items for us. But look! She brought home a man for us. Just cool," said another one of Sawatari's brother, Andersen. On the other hand, Sawatari's sisters and Andersen's Wife, Ichigo, Elie, Emi, Kumiko and Naoko, shot Andersen a death glare and stomped his foot underneath the table. Sky sighed and said, "Well, at least she found some one she loves..." All of them including Yuufa, sweatdropped at hearing what Sky had said. Both Kakashi and Sawatari blushed hard and give a glare to Sky.

"Well, well. It looks like their are in love" choursed SinJai and Falken nodded his head in agreement. "Hmpf!" puffed Sawatari as she stormed into her room. Making Kakashi run after her.

"Ahhhhhh.... Love at first sight..." said Sky. Everyone in the room went dotted eye, making Sky say, "I'm just stating a fact you know!!"

End of chapter one.


	2. Proposal

Chapter Two

Sawatari poured out all the materials onto her bed and took out her mini furnace keep in her cupboard. she took the forty steels, melting twenty by twenty together and making each twenty steels into a torlerable glaive. She laid one of them aside and took fifteen iron and melted it making it as an "outer covering" for the glaive. Then, tooked a mystic frozen, an anger of vulkurye, a breath of soul, a crystal of snow, a silence wave and an old magic portrait and melting them into the glaive, making it glow with all the godly items in it. After that. she used the green dyestuff and pour it on to the glaive making it turn green. Sawatari repeated the same process with the other glaive but instead of using mystic frozen and green dyestuff, she used flame heart and blue dyestuff. Kakashi stood outside Sawatari's room, leaning against the wall when he felt something poking his neck. He turned around to look and saw Sawatari's glaive poking out of the wall. Obviously, she was testing how strong her glaives were, which she thought were very weak but the turned out to be super strong. A/N: Yea I know I write rubbish! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I HATE CRABMEAT!! Nvm.. Kakashi walked into the room and said, " Come go eat you dinner." He pulled her down to the dinning room and made her eat her dinner. Obidently, she ate her food quietly and after everyone had their food, Kakashi asked Yuufa, "Mrs Yuufa, on maybe I bring Sawatari home to see my parents? Please? For a month only.."

Sawatari, who was drinking her water spat it out, which spat on...Sky? making him say,"THEY ARE IN LOVE COZ SHE SPAT WATER ON ME!!!", and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Okie then. But make sure you bring her home safely" said Yuufa. Rei, Emi, Elie, Kumiko and Ichigo asked, " Can we come too? please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Yuufa just nodded her head while the girls were screaming excitedly. Sawatari said, "But why?"

"Cause I'm gonna ask my parents if I can marry you..." said Kakashi whose face was red. Everyone in the room except Kakashi and Sky shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sky just sighed and said, "Young kids these days..." Sawatari stomped his feet and said, "Hmpf! I'm not a kid!" She, as well as her sisters, walked up to their room and packed their things into a little bag. Yuufa said, " Well, we should all go. Let's go pack our things."

Next Day

"Let's go!!" shouted Blady. Sky said, "Yea, why not? I would happily see my sis marrying and give birth two sons for me to poke with!" Everyone went dotted eye especially Kakashi and Sawatari. "I wont give birth TO a son," said Sawatari sticking her tongue out. "Hmmm.... Then I'll poke your tongue... With swesens ice cream," said Sky without thinking at is going to happen next. Sawatari took out her green glaive, holding it tightly in her hand making it turn black and throw it to a tree behind Sky, the poor tree was cut down because... uhhhh....... Don't ask me before I TAKE YOUR ORGANS AND SELL THEM FOR CRABMEAT!!!................ The glaive flew back to her hand, turning green again and Sawatari calmed down and said, " Say that again and I swear you'll end up like that."

And everyone setted off and kept quite until it was about evening.

"Okay... Let's settle down for the night." said Sky, seriously. Andersen said, " When the hell did you EVER become so serious..." Sky glared at him and replied, "I am always serious. It's only that you don't know." Everyone just rolled their eyes and started putting up their tents while Sawatari went to a near-by river to get some water. When someone started tuggig her dress. Sawatari looked and saw a little girl with bright sapphire eyes and long pink hair carrying her smokie in her tiny arms. Sawatari bent down and ask, "Are you lost?" The little girl just shook her head. Sawatari asked again, "Where are your parents then?"

"I don't have any... They are dead..." replied the little girl with tears in her eyes. "Oh... I see.... What's you name?" Sawatari asked kindly. The little girl smiled at her and said, "My name is Gina." Sawatari smiled back and said, "I'll adopt you then! Since your so cute and uhhhh.... Nevermind... Anyways I am going to marry soon so you can be my first child!!" Sawatari held Gina's hand with one of her free hands and carried the pail of water with the other.

When they reached the tent place thingy

"Kakashi!!!!! Where are you!!!" shouted Sawatari. Kakashi came out of a tent and asked her, "Yes, my dear? A/N: It sounds so corny... Who is that little girl?" Sawatari smiled and pouted, "Her name is Gina and she is going to be our first child... May we keep her? Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??" Gina started tugging his pant while staring at Kakashi with puppy-dog eyes and said, "Please daddy... Please, Please.." Tears threatened to fall out of Gina's large eyes. On seeing that Kakashi immeadiately agreed and the other came out of their tents to see what was all the comotion about. Sawatari told them the whole long story and after then they went to bed.

"Wait! Where am I going to sleep?" asked Sawatari. Vss replied, "With Kakashi..." With that he went back into his tent which Ichigo was in and when back to sleep. "Okay...." Sawatari said to herself and went into the tent Kakashi was in, behind following her was Gina. "Daddy! Mummy! Can I sleep with you pleaseeeeeee. I am scared," said Gina. Kakashi said, "Of course you can! Come here sleep in the middle..." Gina walked to the middle still with her smokie in her arms and all three of them fell into a peacefully sleep...

End Of Chapter 2.


	3. Destruction And Wedding Preparations

Chapter Three

"BOOM!!!" A loud crash was to be heard in the middle of a forest. The small family which was camping in the forest, all of them woke up. Some running out from their tents to see what was going on. A moonlight was destroying the forest, casting fire bolt on each and every tree it found. Almost half of the forest was left with nothing but ashes. Ninetails were scattered all over the place and some were already surrounding the family. Sawatari, who was in her tent with Kakashi and Gina, came out of the tent and was shocked to see what happened. On training as a wizard before, she remembered some magic that she used to cast on the monster when she was young. She looked at the monster, Moonlight which was standing right in front of her, and shouted as two magic rings appeared at the bottom of her and the monsters, "Ice...." The monster raised it's large bell and hit Sawatari, who flew and smashed against one of the trees. She stood up again and the Moonlight was dash towards her preparing to hit it. Kumiko and Andersen came out to help but their hit was nothing towards the Moonlight. Ichigo and Sky came out of their tents and also helped and this times their hits could at least give the monster some damage. Sawatari who was on the tree, jumped into the air and shouted, " Ice..... BOLT!!!!" The bolts of ice came down from the sky and hit the Moonlight killed it. She fell to the ground and fainted staright away cause it as been a long time since she last casted a Magician's spell.

Kakashi and Gina came out of their tent and ran towards Sawatari. Kakashi held Sawatari tightly in his arms, praying, "Please don't die, Please don't die..." While Gina held on tightly onto Sawatari's dress and cried, "Mummy!! Don't die!! Please!! Don't leave me alone!!!" Everyone came out of their tents and crowded around Sawatari, Kakashi and Gina. The high priestess in the family began healing Sawatari but could only make she start breathing faintly. Only thing was she could not regain conscious. Kakashi carried her back into the tent and took care of her and Gina for the rest of the night, the oters just praying that nothing will happen again.

Next day

Everyone was awake except Sawatari, who was still unconscious, they began their journey to Prontera and Kakashi had to carry Sawatari for the rest of the journey until they reached Prontera...

Two days later

Sawatari woke up in a room and looking around she thinks, "Okay.. Blue wall, blue bed, blue toliet (A/n: ), blue cupboard, blue table... ARGH EVERYTHING HERE IS BLUE!!!!" Just then, there was a knock on the door and the person came in....

"MUMMY!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!" screamed Gina running towards Sawatari and hugging her tightly. "How long have I been asleep?" ask Sawatari. Gina smiled brightly and replied cheerfully, "Three days!!!" Kakashi walked into the room, looked at Sawatari and said, "You're awake!! I thought I lost you!! Since you are awake I would want you to meet my parents." Sawatari simply nodded she head and asked, "Where am I?" Kakashi shruged and said, "My room." Sawatari sweatdropped and said, "It's so... Blue?" Gina asked, "Don't you like blue? I think it's beautiful!!" Sawatari just walked into the toliet without any second word to say. She on the tap and started washing her face and then brushing her teeth. After that she had a nice warm bath and went down for breakfast.

"Dad, Mum. I would like you to meet my future wife, Sawatari Kukimo." said Kakashi. His fasther and mother smiled politely at Sawatari and Sawatari bowed at them. Kakashi's father spoke up, "I have met your family and I find them rather... interesting... And for you, you are pretty and polite.. You may marry my son. A/N: IT'S CRAP I TELL YOU CRAP!!! " Kakashi smile wided and said happily, "Thank you father!!!" Kakashi's father said, "You are always welcomed." Then, Kakashi's mother asked, "Well, when will be the wedding held then?"

"This Friday." said Kakashi. His father said, "Wouldn't it be only four days away?" Sawatari nodded her head. Kakashi's mother snapped her fingers and a lot AND I MEAN A LOT of servants came into the room and she said, "Well, let's get the wedding preparations ready!" Two of the maids took Sawatari into a room and started measuring her body. A/N: FOR ALL YOU PERVOS OUT HERE!! THEY ARE NOT AND I REPEAT NOT DOING IT THE DIRTY WAY!!! A flash of bright light came in from out side the room. Sawatari who noticed, said, "Kumiko come in..." Kumiko who waas standing at the door way came in happily and ask the two maids, "Can I help please? Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" The two maids became sightly afraid of Kumiko and they just looked at each other then nodded their heads.

"YAY!!!" screamed Kumiko. Out of nowhere, she took out loads of cloth material to make Sawatari's wedding dress and asked the maids, "Can I have her measurements?" One of the maid told Kumiko and Kumiko took out some rolls of Soft Silk Cloth and made the skirt. After making the skirt, she took the Limpid Celestial Robe and sewed it onto the skirt. Then, she took out a Green Dyestuff and a Cobalt Blue Dyestuff from her pouch and poured the Cobalt Blue Dyestuff on the top and the Green Dyestuff onto the skirt. She held it up and stared at awe on her masterpiece.

"It's prefect!" said the two maids together with Kumiko. Sawatari put on the dress and walked into the room Kakashi was in. He had on his tuxedo and it was dyed black. When he looked at Sawatari and blushed, making Sawatari say, "You're so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!", while hugging Kakashi tightly. Kakashi blushed again and said, "We better show your family how you look first..." Then, Kakashi grabbed Sawatari's hand and walked towards the hall, which Sawatari's family was in....

End of chapter 3. Stupid crap story ...


	4. Arguements and Craziness

Chapter 4 A/N: AND I FINALLY WROTE CHAPTER 4

"Kawaii!!!" screamed some of the family members. Sky looked and said, "I cannot believe my sister is marrying to a penguin..." Yuufa said, "Kakashi is not a penguin -.-"

"O.. I thought he was a penguin.. Coz of the tuxedo... Nvm," said Sky. Everyone sweatdropped except Kakashi, who said, "You look like a clown OO" Gina poked Kakashi's eye and said, "Daddy your eyes... TOO BIG LAIO" Kakashi closed his eyes and said, " I am not gunna open my eyes anymore." Sawatari said, "OPEN IT" Kakashi snapped his eyes wide open and Gina poked it again. " Not too big." Andersen laughed and said, " Haha... Stop this... HAHAHAHAAHAAA..... Crap." Yuufa went dotted eye and sighed, "Why the heck did I even give birth to so many kids?"

"Coz you are a despo," said Sawatari. Yuufa said, "Isn't Kakashi the despo one?" Sawatari said, "Damn you." Yuufa said, "Nono, you cannot damn me, I am already damned enough." Kakashi said, "You two stop it." Sawatari started sobbing, "You evil meanie!!! You called me to shut up..T.T..." Kakashi hugged her and said, "Sorry..Sorry..Don't Cry..Please..?" Sky shook his head and said, "Let's leave this two lovebirds alone and let them do nage nage.." Sawatari got up and kicked him hard on the leg, "HMPF!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sky, "Can you kick again?"

"......."

"PLEASE"

"............"

" I BEG YOU"

"................"

"PLEASE I LIKE IT!!!"

"......................"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU"

"..........................."

"PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!! JUST ONE LAST TIME!!!"

".................................."

"REALLY I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING"

"......................................."

"PLEASE PLEASE I WONT TALK ANYMORE CRAP"

".............hmm.... I tell you my answer.."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

".......................................NO!!" And with that Sawatari ran back to her room.

"Aww...Crap.." said Sky sadly. Yuufa looked at Sky and said, "Well.. You deserved it." The rest nodded their heads in agreement,"He really does deserve it.."

Kakashi ran up the stairs and found Sawatari in a dress and her wedding dress was on the bed, she stood at the balcony and playing with the pigeons flying around her. She gave a gentle smile to the pigeons, still not noticing Kakashi, who was staring at her as though he saw a goddess A/N: I write crap... believe me.. Kakashi took a step forward and this time Sawatari heard it. The pigeons flew away and her turned around in a swift move and realized it was Kakashi.

"Oh.. It's you.." she said in a soft voice. Kakashi walked towards her and she started walking backwards. Sawatari came to the end of the balcony and Kakashi just came nearer and nearer..

"Don't come close.."

Kakashi ignored what her said and got closer and closer. Sawatari started moving back again.. This time... She fell of the balcony.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" cried Sawatari. And when Sky and Gina budged into the room, Sky reach out to pull her up. She was save then... She jumped off the balcony and onto a tree.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" shouted Kakashi. Sawatari smiled slyly then grabs Kakashi up onto the tree, "It's a nice scenry up here..." Kakashi said, "Stop scaring the lights outta me.. One day, I'll be sure I have a heartattack.."

"Too bad.. I'll die first..."

"Then, you jump, I cry, then jump."

"Boys don't cry."

"Well, I do!"

"You don't"

"I do"

"You don't"

"I do"

"You don't"

"I do"

"You do"

"I don't"

"HA! GOT YOU! If you cry one more time I'll smack you"

"Great... I lost to a girl."

"I am not a girl, I am your fiancé"

"No you are not. You are my wife"

"I am not married to you yet"

"You are... In 3more days"

"3days... Means now I am still not your wife.."

"but you are gunna be"

"3 days lil boy"

"I am your husband"

"Yea.. IN 3 DAYS"

"Well, just 3 days"

"Means you are still not"

"Soon.."

"Anyways.. I am gunna go shop for some things Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

Sawatari jumped down the tree and called Gina, "GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YOU WANNA COME WIF ME AND YOUR DAD TO BUY SOMETHINGS?" Gina ran to Sawatari and said, "Nope..."

Sawatari said, "Why not?"

"I can't stick to you all the time.. You need to have some time with daddy, you know?"

"Damn you Sky.."

Sky heared it and shouted, " IT'S NOT ME!! IT'S ANDERSEN!!"

"HEY! IT'S YOU NOT ME" Andersen snapped.

"It's no one." said Gina.

Sawatari went dotted eye and said, "Ok.. You want me to get you anything?" Gina smiled widely and said, "Get me somethings for me and my smokie D" Sawatari nodded, "Sure"

Sawatari held Kakashi's hand and walked out of the castle to the streets of Prontera...

End Of Chapter 4...


	5. Ice Cream Madness XD

Chapter 5

"Remind me why am I stuck in this shit again..." groaned Kakashi, carrying a lot of items. Sawatari said in a sing-song tone, "You said you wanted to come with me to shop for some items" Sawatari looked at a merchant's goods and asked, " How much is this Munak Hat?" The merchant replied cheefully, "Well.. It's 350 000 Zeny." Sawatari nodded her head and looked at Kakashi with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok.. You can buy it," sighed Kakashi.

"Yay!" shouted Sawatari, as she handed over the Zeny and took the Munak Hat.

"Let's go back," said Sawatari.

"Finally," sigh Kakashi again.

-On their way home-

"After we go home, can we go Morroc?" asked Sawatari.

"What for?"

"I wanna visit someone"

"Who?"

"My friend"

"Who is she/he?"

"My friend. Duh."

"Who?"

"A human"

"Who is she?"

"My friend"

"Who?"

"A human"

"Who is she?"

"My friend"

"Who?"

"A human"

"Who is she?"

"STOP ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTIONS AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

"Ok.. Let's get it straight... What's your friend's name?"

"It's...."

A/N: TUNE IN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE UNKNOWN'S PERSON NAME!!! Just kidding.. P

"It's what?"

"It's Hanasaki Momo"

"Is that a guy's name or a girl's?"

"I already told you, she is a girl.."

"O... I forgot.."

"Let's go buy ice cream first"

Sawatari rushed to the ice cream stand and asked the man, "Can I have some chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, mint with choco chip ice cream, cookies and cream ice cream, strawberry ice cream and.... uhh.... just give me all type of ice cream you have.." The Ice Cream Seller sweatdropped, "Are you buying for your whole family?"

"Yea.." shrugged Sawatari as her handed the man 10 000 zeny.

"There you go!" said the Ice Cream Seller as he handed Sawatari the bag full of ice cream. Sawatari thanked the man and ran back to Kakashi.

"You didn't need to buy so many right?" said Kakashi.

"Well.. I didn't know what you all really wanted.."

"Nevermind.."

"Anyways let's go home before the ice creams melt o"

- Back Home -

"I am home!" shouted Sawatari. Gina rushed down to Sawatari and gave her a BIG hug making her say, "Whao" Gina asked, "Did you get anything for me and my lil smokie?? Huh?? Huh???" Sawatari smiled and gave Gina some random items that she likes.

"Yay! D" said Gina. Sawatari said to Gina, " Galgal, you mind to help me call everyone to the dining room?" Gina nodded her head and ran off with her smokie. Sawatari turned to Kakashi who disappeared. Sawatari- ./an "Where did he go.." said Sawatari, to herself while clutching her fist.

"Yami!!!" shouted Sawatari.

"Yes, Lady Sawatari? May I help you?" said Yami, bowing to Sawatari.

"Can you help me bring prepare some of the ice creams for everyone? o And.. Call me Sawatari or Sawa will do -" grinned Sawatari. Yami nodded cheerfully and said," Hai!" Then, both of them walked to the dining room and prepared the ice cream for everyone A/N: Sorry for your interuption but... the time is already quite late in the story.. about 9-10pm? 

-Half An Hour Later-

"It's ready!" said Sawatari. Yami smiled happily and nodded her head.

"Oh, by the way. I got ice cream for you and the rest too" exclaimed Sawatari. Yami's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh thank you so much!!"

"It't nothing.. Heh," grinned Sawatari, giving another bag of ice cream to Yami. Happily, Yami went back to the Maid Headquarters and gave everyone their ice cream.

-Mean while-

"Yup. It's her. Sawatari Konome Kukimo." said an assassin to his Guild Leader. The Leader gave a hysterical laugh, the ones that only mad people can give out, "Soon.. She shall be dead.."

-Back to Sawatari and the rest-

"This ice cream is really good!"

"It's delicious"

"I want somemoreeeeeeee"

"Mummy, this is the first time I ate ice cream . But it's nice you know?"

"Haha.."

"......."

"Let me eat my ice cream in peace"

"My, my. It never been so cheery in the palace until Sawatari and her family came.."

"O really?"

"No."

"Kakashi! Stop lying!"

"Fine fine"

"Shouldn't Sawatari be feeding Kakashi his ice cream?" And that sentence made Sawatari throw her ice cream onto Sky.

"Stop your crap.."

"Throw more........ PLEASE"

That really done it. Everyone stood up and threw their ice cream on Sky and walked out of the room.

"I am coooooooooooooold," sobbed Sky.

"Surves you right," laughed Andersen.

"At least I get to lick myself!" exclaimed Sky, sarcastically.

"Don't be disgusting, and how many times to I have you remind you. Everytime you mustarbate, God kills an innocent kitten." said Falken.

"I DO NOT MUSTARBATE!" shouted Sky.

"You do.."

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I don't"

"You don't"

"I do"

"EH?!" shouted Sky.

"HA!!! Sawatari's trick never fails!!" said Falken.

"Not again.." said Kakashi as he shook his head.

"Stop shaking, I dun wanna see your head rolling on the floor." snapped Sawatari. Kakashi stopped shaking his head and walked to his room like a robot. Sawatari looked at him and snapped again, "WALK PROPERLY!"

End Of Chapter 5

Sawatari: It's stupid..

Kakashi: It's gross, rubbish, lame and funny --

Sawatari: HA! IT'S LAME!


	6. Screaming

Chapter 6.

Kakashi walked up the stairs as Sawatari goes slightly crazy over an over dose of ice-creams for no particular reasons or wadsoeva. Then, she starts screaming for fun and Kakashi had to cover her mouth and drag her back all the way to their room. She stopped screaming when he dumps her on the bed and walks to the toilet to have a quick bath.

-Few minutes later-

When Kakashi comes out of the toilet, the first thing he saw was Sawatari sitting on the bed almost half-naked. Sawatari took a glance at him and said in a sexy voice, "You look hot." Kakashi just rolled his eyes and walked to her side and sat down then said, "Excuse me, I'm not hot. I'm cold. I just had a fricking bath." Sawatari's eyes went all over him while saying, "Do you wanna do... it?" Cloud just leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss when...

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sky, popping outta nowhere. Suddenly, Andersen popped out too.

"I guess we came at the wrong time."

"We certainly did."

"Anyways just ignore just and continue what you are doing."

"We are not doing anything that is in your mind," said Kakashi. Sawatari starts giggling and says, "Go out. Let us continue."

"We really did come at the wrong time."

"GET THE TOOT OUTTA HERE!"

"So... Where were we?" said Sawatari. Cloud begins to get the creeps and says, "We were about to sleep and wake up for tomorrow for other crap activities."

And everyone goes to sleeps.

-Meanwhile-

"She's asleep." said the same assassin. The leader gave an evil laugh and said, "She shall die... On her wedding day... Which is only 3 more days... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

-Back there. and next day-

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPP I NEED TO GO TO MORROC REMEMBER!" screamed Sawatari. "OKAY OKAY I'M UP ALREADY!" shouted Kakashi, back at Sawatari. Both of them hurrily changed into their uniform and rushed to morroc in a blink. So they forgot about Gina.

-In Morroc-

"Waii... It's so hot out here," moaned Sawatari. Kakashi remained quiet while they walked to a house and Sawatari began knocking on the door loudly.

"HANASAKI MOMO OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Sawatari, still knocking on the door. The door opened but Sawatari hasn't realized and had been knocking on Hanasaki's head the whole time. Hanasaki then gave her a kick which stopped Sawatari from knocking her head. "Oohh HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Sawatari, giving Hana a big hug.. A/N: Goosebumps goosebumps

"Umm... Hi? --" said Kakashi. Hana then said, "Oh Lookie Sawa, you got a bf? How cuteeeee" "Oh ya that reminds me, I'm getting married to him in 2 days." said Sawatari.

"Congrats Congrats."

"Sadly, I'm not happy."

"Why?"

"I got forced to marry him."

"NO YOU WERE NOT!"

"ignores kakashi So i'm just over to invite you."

"Oh ok, I'll be there "

"So ya, i'm gunna go help me pass the message around to my friends ya. Cya In Two Days" said Sawatari, waving her hands and walking off. Hana waved back and said goodbye to Sawa too.

-End Of Chapter 6-


	7. Death Note

Chapter 7.

-After Sawa and Kakashi went home...-

The first thing they heard was, "OMFG! I TOLD YOU THEY WENT TO AN INN TO DO IT!"

"NO WE DID NOT!" protested Sawa and Kakashi.

"YES YOU DID" (i bet you should know who is the one saying tht they went to the inn x3 it's sky! XD)

"Okay. Just shut the fk up and get a fricking life coz you dun have one," said Sawatari, giving Sky a tight slap. A/n: omg tht's how she treats her bro! OO" She stomped into the garden and started throwing her glaives into the air and catching them again. A voice came, "Watch out on your wedding day Hehehehe..." Suddenly a vase dropped from above, hitting her head and making it bleed. "Itai..." moaned Sawatari. A/N: you should know itai is pain -- She touched her head and brought her head to her eyes and saw that her head was bleeding serioused her head and brought her head to her eyes and saw that her head was bleeding seriously. "DAMMIT!" she screamed, running to the maid headquarters.

Yumi looked at Sawatari and went all pale, "Sawa? omg, Sawa? WHAT HAPPENED!" "A stupid vase dropped from above hitting my retarded head and causing it a lame brain damage and now it is bleeding like no tomorrow or wadsoeva," she said, in a monotone voice. Yumi hurriedly(sp?) took some bandages and a wet cloth, cleaning Sawa's head, she wrapped the bandage around Sawa's head... Making her look like a person wif a white head. O.o Sawatari thanked Yumi and walked back into her room and began to dig for her book, when Kakashi came in, not prepared to see her head and then... When he saw it, he started screaming, "WTF HAPPENED TO YOU!" Causing everyone to run into the room. Sawa sweatdropped and began to explain the events which happened earlier on, and after she finished, Sky was the first one to make a sarcastic remark, "O. I didn't know that my sis was so unlucky that she slapped me and this happened." That did it. Sawa gave him a kick and another tight slap, cauing him to fly out of the room and banging into the wall. Stanza looked at Sawa and looked at Sky, then shooked his head and gave a sigh, "There's NOTHING we can ever do about them." Suddenly the same voice came out earlier on, "Oh yes you can... Just wait until her dying day... Hehehehe..."

"Mummy... I'm scared..." said Gina, hugging Sawatari tightly. "Shh... I'm gunna be okay. Don't worry." Gina nodded her head and everyone, who just heard it was in a trance of shock. "I told you so.. I even heard it just now..." said Sawatari, looking down at the floor. And it said that I was to die in two more days..." "That's gunna be your wedding day.. Right?" said Stanza in a soft voice. Sawatari nodded her head lightly and remained speechless for the rest of the day.

Night finally came and Sawatari skipped her dinner, going straight to bed. She prayed that everything would just turn out fine and nothing will happen to any of her family members. Although sleeping, will only make the time go faster, the time of her death will only arrive... Faster.

-End Of Chapter 7- Oh yes, she's gunna die.


	8. The Finale And Epiloge

Final Chapter.

-On the wedding day-

The wedding was held in a small church just on the outskirts of Prontera. A clear and tranquil stream ran in front of the small House Of God. Tall evergreens stood behind the building, rose bushes enclosed the church, giving it a wonderful atmosphere of love and gentleness.

Birds in the nearby trees sang their songs for the two lovebirds. People were already congregating inside the little church. All of them were chattering excitedly and all of them looked very happy for the soon-to-be- husband-and-wife, but none of them looked surprised at all.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP EVERYONE!" shouted Sky. The wedding march started. Kakashi stood in front of the alter, in his white tuxedo which Sawatari suddenly insisted on making. His unruly locks were alive with energy, bouncing up and down as though they were just as excited as Kakashi. His deep crimsom eyes shone with what seemed like excitement, nervousness and love as Sawatari walked into the view.

As Sawatari strolled gracefully down the aisle, people gasped. They had never seen such a beauty. Sawatari had decided to leave her hair down, dark loose curls tumbled down her back. Her milky skin seemed even paler in comparison. Large sparkling emerald jewels shone brightly with love and anticipation as she spotted her love. Her bride gown hugged her body, not very tightly, but still enough to show off her curves, black satin trial followed her as she walked. A/N: She demanded black for her wedding dress. A flower-knitted band was placed on top of her head, like a crown. She was smiling.

The priest began to speak. 'Will you, Kakashi, take this woman, Sawatari Kukimo, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold, to care and to cherish till the day that you die.'

'I do.' Was the confident reply. Amazing how two words could make such a big reaction. A woman fainted on her boyfriend but he didn't pay much attention to her.

'And will you, Sawatari Kukimo, take this man, Kakashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold, to care and to cherish till the day that you die.'

Holding tears in her beautiful eyes, Sawatari answered, equally confident, 'I do.'

Kakashi smiled gently at her and squeezed her hands to ensure her that it'll be fine.

The priest now turned towards the audience, many of whom were crying and sniffing, and proclaimed in a bold, clear voice,

'Then, by the holy power invested in me, as well as god who is present at this very moment.' He stopped dramatically as his eyes searched the silent people in front of him, and continued, 'I declare you-' He was stopped by a knife, which suddenly thrown across the church and landing on the book. "ALL RIGHT NO BODY MOVE!" shouted the assassin. Everyone froze in shock. The assassin walked right in front of Sawatari and said, "So we meet again, huh?" Sawatari slipped her hands into her pocket and pulled out her glaive. Stabbed the assassin across the heart and said, "I don't think so."

And at least 100 more assassins popped out and started to attack Sawatari. Many people started to fight against them. Kakashi tried to protect Sawatari but she pushed him aside and said, "HELP THE OTHERS! I'LL BE OK!" Even being the youngest around, Gina managed to kill at least 10 assassins with her bare hands. A/N: geng nia. Sawatari fought will all her might, but suddenly, a knife pierced through her back and into her heart. She managed to go to Kakashi and whisper to him, "I will love you.. Forever" Before collapsing on him. She died, everyone diverted their attention to Sawatari and whispers started going around. Kakashi was furious, his beloved died. His eyes was fill with pure-hatred and revenge. He started killing all his enemies and the war ended when everyone of the enemy was killed.

He broke down beside Sawatari and started crying. Tears spilt like crystalline rivers. Nothing was to be done... She was dead... Forever.

The End x3

Epiloge.

-At the funeral-

Many cried on the death of Sawatari, Kakashi just sat beside her grave and didn't bother about anyone. Gina was too, the same way as Kakashi. Both of them refused to eat or sleep.

But it something happened... Just as everyone left and only Gina and Kakashi was there.

"Sooooooooooooo wads all da cryin' fer when I am here?" said a voice.

It sounded very farmiliar. It was too farmiliar to be true. Both of them looked up and was surprised. IT WAS SAWATARI! They hugged her tightly and said, "Why are you here? I thought you were dead!" "Hey, I'm not Sawatari fer nothing ya know. Didn't I tell you I have 5lifes? Oh well, I guess you forgot." "Oh ya..." said Gina. "Anyways, let's go back! I'm starving already."

-Back home.-

"I'M HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Sawatari. Everyone rushed down and was shocked. They just couldn't believe their eyes. Some stared at her in shock, some of them like Sky and Andersen. Just started banging their heads on the wall. After a moment of two, they all ran to Sawatari, hugging her, they said, "Welcome home!"

With tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm home..."

-The End-


End file.
